


Красноармеец Горшечников и секрет Ксаверия Снейпа (Горшечников-4)

by CHAPK, Svengaly



Series: Красноармеец Горшечников [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAPK/pseuds/CHAPK, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: Авторы: Снарк&SvengalyНаучный консультант: МодоФандом: Гарри ПоттерРейтинг: RЖанр: соцромантизмПредупреждения: немагическое АУСаммари: Отряд красных под предводительством комиссара Снейпа сражаемся с многочисленными бандами зеленых.





	

Фронт приблизился к Новороссийску. Железными дорогами, шляхами, мёртвыми степями красные шли по пятам отступавшей деникинской армии. Близилась весна. По ночам холодные ветра схватывали раскисший, изъезженный подводами тракт ледяной коркой. После полудня грязь снова расходилась, в ней увязали тачанки и орудия. 

Кони, оскальзываясь, поднимались вверх по крутой тропинке. Ромка чертыхался и плотнее натягивал будёновку, ежась от холодного ветра. Гарька, ехавший рядом, вздохнул:

— И всё ж красота какая в горах. Это тебе не голая степь.

— Мне степь родная, — буркнул Ромка.

— А я родился в Пятигорске, только ничего не помню — маленький был. Когда родители умерли, тётка меня к себе забрала.

— Испанка? — посочувствовал Ромка. 

— Не знаю. Сколько у тётки не спрашивал, так ничего толком и не сказала. Тёмная какая-то история.

Мать Горшечников вовсе не помнил — разве только запах её волос, и то, должно, лишь мерещилось.

Как и отчего Гарька остался сиротою в три года, он так и не узнал. Приютившие его родственники — сестра матери с мужем — Гарьку не любили и рады были от него избавиться. И избавились, только не так, как чаяли: ударившись с головою в революцию, Гарька порвал с роднёй и ушёл в Красную армию. Он провёл на фронте неполных три года, однако годы эти затмили всю его прежнюю жизнь. В той был пыльный тёмный дом, пропахший мелом гимназический класс, скучные, пыльные, тёмные люди — в этой блеск стали, зарево пожаров, гром орудий, и над всем этим — великое, незнаемое будущее.

— Командир где? — Растянувшийся по узкой дороге отряд пытался обогнать незнакомый всадник в фуражке с красной звездой. Ему кивнули вперёд.

Поравнявшись с головой колонны, незнакомец спросил:

— Верно ли еду на Раевскую?

— Кто таков? — подозрительно сощурился комиссар.

— Начпоарма* Угрюмцев. Везу пакет от командарма Шмелёва.

Пошла вторая неделя, как Шмелёв уехал в Гостогаевскую. 

— Что ж из самой Гостогаевской и без сопровождения?

— Спутники мои были ранены, — коротко отвечал Угрюмцев.  
— Езжайте с нами, — тут же предложил добросердечный Лютиков, — к вечеру будем в Раевской.

Снейп, помполит и Угрюмцев заговорили промеж собой тише, и Гарька отстал, не желая подслушивать.

Дорога стала более пологой и широкой. Отряд Севера обогнал эскадрон осетин.

— Дэвушка-красавица, давай к нам, — гортанно крикнул один Георгине. — У нас пулемётчиков не хватает. Мы тэбя любит будэм! 

Остальные засмеялись, засмеялась и Георгина: 

— Гляди, какие бравые! На ходу подкову собьют.

— Ненадёжный народ, — Ромка покосился на осетин. — Сегодня кунаки, а завтра зафыркают и улетят к себе в аул.

— Коли кунаки, так навсегда, — заметил Долгодумов. — Коли враги — тоже навсегда. Горца с шашкой вместе сложи — чёрт получится. Оружие у них отличное. Сами в рванье, а шашки серебром окованы.

— Моя лучше, — Улизин вынул клинок из ножен, залюбовался. Шашка и впрямь была знатная, человеческой крови попила немало. — Завязчивая, стерва… Ты вот маленько не так рубишь. Ты шашку ставь поперёк человека, а как в тело войдёт — оттяни на себя.

Он покосился на Георгину. Та скучливо смотрела на дорогу. Ромка досадливо тряхнул головой. 

— Ты бы чуб подрезал, — посоветовала Георгина. — А то, как конь, — чёлка до носу. Ещё хвост осталось отрастить, и можно переходить на овёс. 

Долгодумов засмеялся. Горшечников хмыкнул, сочувствуя другу. 

В последнее время Ромка завёл себе шпоры невиданной длины и изгибистости, с зубчатыми колёсами, ясными, как Вифлеемская звезда, привесил на темляк шашки золотую кисть и даже шею начал мыть. Куда против него чернявому, носатому Северу? А вот поди — на блестящего Улизина непонятная Георгина даже не смотрела.

— Жид наш комиссар, точно жид! — заговорил Ромка будто просто так, от безделья. — В нашей станице оккупационные войска стояли. Всякого германца я повидал и ответственно заявляю: немцев с такими носами в природе не бывает!

— Природа многообразна, — наставительно сказала Георгина. — Вот слышал ли ты, к примеру, про динозавров? 

Шашка дрогнула и впилась в ромкин палец. Улизин, чертыхнувшись, бросил её в ножны, затряс пораненной рукой.

— Жаль, йода нет, — сказал Гарька.

— Да заживёт! — отмахнулся Ромка. 

— Был у меня дядька, — издалека начал Долгодумов, — и вот как-то ободрал он палец рашпилем. А у нас ведь знаете как — народ гигиены не понимает. Замотался тряпкой и пошёл. 

Ромка сунул палец в рот и исподлобья зыркнул на Новила. 

— Ну? Не помер ведь.

— Помереть не помер, а палец отгнил. 

— У меня есть йод, — Георгина полезла в свою торбу. — И бинты. 

— Спирту нет?

— Есть, но его я тебе не дам. 

— И как у тебя там всё помещается? — проворчал Гарька. — Волшебная она у тебя, что ли? 

— Рациональное распределение вещей в пространстве, — Георгина тронула повод и вскоре поравнялась с комиссаром.

Ромка скрипнул зубами.

— Успокойся ты, — сказал Гарька. — Мало ли девок на свете?

— До остальных мне дела нет, — буркнул Улизин.

— И давно? — Гарька ухмыльнулся. — То-то за каждой юбкой и волочился… Ромео.

— Чего обзываешься?

— Не обзываюсь я. Пьеса такая есть, про влюблённых, которые через свою любовь погибли. Вот и ты — сам на себя не похож, да было бы из-за кого. Георгина как Георгина. Чего тебе неймётся?

— Так спокон веку повелось, — сказал Улизин. — В чужую бабу чёрт мёду кладёт.

— Мёд? — встрепенулся дотоле дремавший Храпов. — Где взяли?

— Тебе бы только пожрать, дядя, никакого понимания, — мрачно отозвался Улизин. 

— Медок — это я понимаю, — от медвежьего зевка Храпова присели кони. — Каждую ночь во сне миску мёда вижу. Проснусь да кукиш облизну, хоть не просыпайся. 

— Гарька, позови её, а? Видеть не могу, как она вокруг комиссара вьётся, — просительно сказал Улизин. 

Горшечников тяжело вздохнул. Вмешиваться ему не хотелось, но на что не пойдёшь ради друга? Он снова стал пробиваться вперёд. 

Дорога пошла под уклон, кони побежали веселее. Из-за поворота дороги послышался топот. 

— Одиночка, — сказал Лютиков, прислушавшись. 

Навстречу отряду вылетел всадник, осадил взмыленного жеребца. 

— Здорово, братва!

— Чернецкий, — комиссар вздохнул. — Опять отлучился без спроса. Ты где был? 

— В Заячий ездил. 

— И зачем тебя туда понесло? — удивился помполит.

— На разведку.

— В одиночку? — Лютиков сдвинул брови. — Серафим, у тебя девять жизней, что ли?

— Одна, зато неразменная, как волшебный пятак. 

— Рискуешь даром. Пустой хутор, и без разведки знаем, — Север пожал плечами. — Это у тебя от безделья.

— Нельзя мне без дела, — Чернецкий сверкнул зубами. — Портиться начинаю. А хутор хоть и пустой, да не совсем. Кто-то сигнальную ракету пустил. 

— Вот оно что… ты уверен?

— Деревянные пластины остались. Точно из-под ракет, сам такие пускал. 

— Плохо, — комиссар помолчал. — Думаешь, кто-то из своих?

— Думаю, так. 

— Ладно, Чернецкий, вот тебе дело, — комиссар порылся в седельной сумке, достал пакет, туго перетянутый бечёвками. — Нужно доставить сообщение в штаб. Заодно доложишь и о ракетах. 

Лицо Серафима остыло. Он опустил глаза и сказал безразлично: 

— Расстреляют меня за дезертирство.

— Шмелёву я давно про тебя написал, — ответил Север, помолчав. — Но имей в виду: больше нарушать революционную дисциплину не дам. В случае неповиновения — арест и всеобщее презрение коллектива.

Чернецкий посмотрел на него и вдруг засмеялся.

— Ладно, шалить не стану. И в штаб поеду. Может, не сразу шлёпнут, а с оттяжкой.

Север покривился.

— Конечно, ждут-не дождутся, когда же к ним Чернецкий пожалует, чтоб немедля его расстрелять! Много о себе понимаешь. Про тебя давно и думать забыли. Пакет передашь генералу лично в руки. Если попадёшься врагу, что хочешь делай — хоть съешь его — а чтоб не прочитали!

Затем, наткнувшись на гарькин взгляд:

— Ты чего уши греешь, Горшечников? Кыш отсюда!

— Я за Георгиной, — насупился Гарька. — Поехали, там Ромке… это… бинт нужен. 

***  
Станица, когда-то богатая, ныне походила на побитую жизнью бабу, которая под кем только не побывала; от былой красы остались одни руины. Стены домов покрывали рябины пулевых отметин. 

В станице уже стояли полк Шабленко. Среди шабленковских Ромка к невероятной своей радости отыскал братанов — Фёдора и Жорку. Похожи они были, как две пули из одной обоймы, только Жорке полуха отхватило вражеской шашкой. 

— Вы чего не писали? — напустился на них Ромка. — Рядом ходим и свидеться не можем!

— Ты разве читать умеешь? — отшутился Федор. 

— Ты ученьем ум не турбуй, — подхватил Жорка. — Тебе вредно. Видишь, мозговая извилина наружу лезет. — Он дёрнул Ромку за нитку, торчащую из будёновки. 

У колодца гремели вёдрами казачки, румяные от натуги. Над всеми, как сосна над малинником, возвышалась молодуха — богатырского росту, со смоляною косой до колен, такой богатою, что невольно рука тянулась потрогать. На что Храпов был скромен с женским полом, и то не сдержался, задел мимоходом. 

— Не замай! — Казачка вскинула коромысло на крутое плечо. — Двину промеж глаз — не поднимешься.

— Кипяток! — сказал Храпов уважительно.

— Сурова наша Олёна, — смеялись бабы. — Ты, солдат, её бойся — она есаула косой удавила. 

— Правда, что ли? — удивился Гарька.

— Вот те крест! Тут деникинцы стояли… чи дроздовцы. К Олёне в хату есаула на постой визначили. Батька у неё на германской погиб, брат у Махна сгинул, одна девка осталась. Есаул и польстился, руки распустил. Олёна не стерпела, хватила его кулаком по лбу — мужик здоровый, а ноги подкосились. Тут она косу-то ему вокруг шеи захлестнула и задавила. Потом — в окошко, и на дальний хутор к куму побежала.

Красноармейцы ахали, удивлялись. Олёна сжала губы и выплыла из толпы, раздвигая народ мокрым ведром.

— Хороша девка! — вздохнул Храпов. — Я бы и женился… Умучился ведь невесту искать — до чего народ кругом мелкий, будто от мышей родятся! 

К ночи совсем похолодало, глиняный кисель на дороге схватился и зазвенел ледком. По Млечному Пути ползли облака, как подводы, груженые солью; сыпались наземь редкие снежинки.

Отряд Севера разместился в трёх хатах, стоявших рядом — верно, когда-то рядом со старой поставили ещё две для отделившихся сыновей.

В большую набилось с десяток красноармейцев. Хозяйка, неприветливая старуха, заворчала и уползла за перегородку, кинув незваных гостей на двух небольших хлопцев. Ребятишки, держась за руки, робко, как суслики, подошли к Гарьке. Горшечников достал из кармана вывалянный в махорке кусок рафинада:

— Поделите сами. 

Старший раскусил рафинадину голодными белыми зубами, кусок побольше отдал брату. 

— Эх, мелкота, — вздохнул Хмуров. — Как там мои-то? Нате вот хлеба, что ли. Тебя как звать? — спросил он старшего.

— Колька Кривой, — хлопчик не мог отвести взгляда от располовиненной краюхи. — А это братишка мой, Дениска. А там — бабка наша. Только она нам не родная. 

— Как это? 

— А мы потерялись, — объяснил Колька. — У нас батьки не было, а матка с одним матросом ушла, а он у батька Безносого в отряде. Батько побёг куда-то, мы по дороге и потерялись. Вот, пришли к бабке Ганне и стали жить.

— Ну, ешьте, мальцы. 

Колька напихал полный рот хлеба и, выпучив глаза, принялся жевать.

— Что ж вы батька искать не стали? — спросил Гарька.

— Мы стали. Гуторили, он на хуторе Глухом. Мы туда пошли. Там нам говорят: не-ет, он подальше, в сторону кладбища. Мы пошли, а дошли ночью, а там вдоль дороги — бойцы Безносого с косами стоят... и тишина! Мы и побегли обратно. Чтоб с собой не утащили. 

Колькины глаза испуганно завертелись. 

— Телок ты, — сказал Гарька с сочувствием. 

Георгине отвели закуток в маленькой хатке, где устроились комиссар с помополитом и Угрюмцевым. Горшечников заглянул проведать подругу. 

Комиссар с Угрюмцевым как раз пристроились к полынной настойке. Угрюмцев хватил разом полстакана и теперь отдыхивался, приоткрыв рот, как разморённый пёс. Лютиков от спиртного отказался. 

— Холодно, — намекнул Гарька, выразительно поглядывая на бутылку.

— Обойдёшься, — отрезал Север. — Ступай к Георгине, она тебе молока нальёт… гимназист.

 

Обиженный Горшечников ушёл на двор. Расстреноженные лошади дремали стоя, уткнувшись в торбы с овсом. Возле телег пылали костры, пахло кулешом и печёным хлебом. Хрипло визжала гармошка, плясал карнаухий Жорка Улизин, из-под подковок рассыпались искры:

— Офицерик-офицер,  
Погон беленький,  
Утекай с Новороссийска,  
Пока целенький!

Ромка, подбоченившись, глядел на брата.

Храпов изредка подбрасывал щепки в огонь, косил круглым бычьим глазом — рядом, чинно сложив руки на коленях, сидела красавица Олёна. Хмуров, сворачивая «козью ножку», поглядывал на них с усмешкой. 

Гарьке плясать не хотелось. Он сел поближе к костру и достал «Манифест коммунистической партии». 

— Всё читаешь, — Улизин плюхнулся около. — Про любовь или как? 

— Про любовь пусть мещане читают, — отозвался Гарька с пренебрежением. 

Ромка взял у него книжку и, близко поднеся её к конопатому носу, прочёл с запинкой: 

— «Призрак бродит по Европе – призрак коммунизма. Все силы старой Европы объединились для священной травли этого призрака: папа и царь, Меттерних и Гизо, французские радикалы и немецкие полицейские».

От соседних костров подтянулись красноармейцы, стали слушать. 

— Что за Метерник? — удивился Храпов. — Не слыхал про такого. 

— Он уже умер, — сказал Гарька. — Канцлер австрийский, лютый реакционер. 

— Для чего же его в «Манифесте» поминают? 

— Так «Манифест» когда написан! Семьдесят с лишком лет тому назад. 

— Умён ты, вошь тебя заешь! Мне бы такую голову, — позавидовал Ромка. 

— До Маркса ему, конечно, далеко, но в целом парень башковитый, — солидно подтвердил Хмуров.

— И мне бывает не всё понятно, — поскромничал Гарька. — Вот «Капитал», к примеру: иной раз мозги плавятся, до того трудно. Хотя главное даже самый тёмный крестьянин разберёт, тут образования не надо: жили народы во мраке и убожестве, гнули спину на эксплуататоров, робели перед служителями культа… теперь всё будет иначе. 

— Душу человеческую вам не переделать, — сказала Олёна. — Человек человеку бес, так оно до Судного дня и останется. 

— Бесов немного, — не согласился Храпов. — Юркие они, вот и кажется, будто повсюду. Все мы люди-человеки, когда плохие, когда хорошие, а иные, особливо женского полу — так и вовсе ангелы. 

Гарьке такое возражение показалось глубоко ненаучным, но Олёна осталась им довольна и даже улыбнулась. 

— Уж ангелы… От Марфы мы, не от Марии. Наше дело обыкновенное: детей растить и мужиков кормить. 

— При Советах эти старорежимные различия забудутся, — пообещал Гарька. — Все будут равны. 

— А кормить тебя кто будет? — засмеялась Олёна. 

— Ну… столовые будут специальные. Не знаю. Советская власть об этом позаботится. 

— То-то и гляжу — разнесло тебя на красноармейских харчах, — казачка блеснула белыми, как намытыми, зубами. — Экий сочень! За оглоблю спрячешься, и не сыскать. 

Последнее слово потонуло в хохоте. 

— Верно ли говорим, товарищ начпоарм? – окликнули Угрюмцева, облокотившегося о перила крылечка. Тот вынул изо рта самокрутку, бережно притушил её. Начал говорить не спеша, словно пробуя слова на вкус.

— Раньше шли люди поклоняться разным святым, а сейчас ясно всем, что есть только один святой — это пролетарский класс. Ему по праву надо воздавать все почести, потому как все, что ни есть у человечества — всё сотворил пролетариат. А кто главный враг пролетариата? Буржуи! Нечисть это коварна и многообразна, пролезает она в разные щели, и от трусости её погибла уж не одна революция. Тут же и гнилая интеллигенция. Влезут они в самое революционное подбрюшье, прикинутся даже сами революционерами, однако ты знай, что буржуйское происхождение ничем не вытравить. А тайный враг страшнее явного, он саботирует всякое начинание, а в критический момент предает и перебрасывается к нашим врагам! И у сознательного пролетария всегда должна быть неусыпная бдительность!

Тут Угрюмцев взялся складно и интересно рассказывать о Робеспьере и о том, как загубили буржуи Французскую революцию.

Гарьке Угрюмцев понравился: в этом уже немолодом невысоком человеке с круглой лохматой головой чувствовалась большая уверенность в своих силах.

— Я о товарище Угрюмцеве наслышан, — сказал Новил Долгодумов, перехватив взгляд Горшечникова. — Он питерский, из рабочих-путиловцев, старый большевик. До революции организовывал рабочие школы. И Шмелёва он хорошо знает. Я бы у него поучился. Чувствую, много во мне необразованности. Это нехорошо для бойца революции.

— На вулкане сидим! — завершил свою речь о врагах революции Угрюмцев. 

— Это они на вулкане, — поправил появившийся из темноты Лютиков. — Вулкан — это мы. Прошу ужинать, стол накрыт. 

Веселье, не подогреваемое запрещённым самогоном, стало угасать, и скоро все разошлись. Гарька задержался у костра, однако вскоре ночной холод заставил уйти и его. 

Красноармейцы храпели на раскиданных по полу овчинах. Гарька тоже сомкнул веки. Перед глазами прыгали огненные блохи. Потом вдруг закричала женщина так пронзительно и страшно, что, казалось все внутренности застыли, а следом на замершего от ужаса Гарьку надвинулась огромная тень. Проснулся Гарька в липком поту, он лежал некоторое время, вглядываясь в темноту, потянул шинель и, стараясь не разбудить товарищей, выбрался из хаты на волю.

Было тихо и свежо, пахло дымком. Гарька взглянул на ясное небо, вытащил махорку, прикурил. И вдруг услышал за спиной щелчок. Горшечников замер.

— Три часа… Что не спишь, полуночник? Девку ищешь? — только комиссар умел ходить тихо, как смерть; за плечом будет стоять — не заметишь. 

Гарька повернулся к нему. Снейп сощурил ядовитые глаза и закрыл крышку своего золотого Буре. 

— Меня больше революция интересует, чем женский пол, — возразил Гарька с достоинством и едва удержался, чтобы не прибавить: «Не то, что некоторых». 

— Теоретизируешь, стало быть? И каковы результаты?

— А вы не смейтесь, товарищ комиссар. Напрасно вы так ко мне относитесь. 

— Как?

— Как к дитю малому! Я такой же боец, как вы. Вот товарищ Угрюмцев верно сказал: мы боремся за счастье человека, а про человека забываем.

— Это Угрюмцев о людях печётся? — комиссар хмыкнул. — Я уже заметил, какой он альтруист. 

Гарька неуверенно посмотрел на Севера, соображая, похвалил он Угрюмцева или наоборот. 

Оба замолчали. Сквозь ветви слабо белела луна. 

— Суматоха у тебя в голове, Горшечников. О деле думай.

— Я думаю, — сказал Гарька. — Только ведь и о людях надо думать, товарищ комиссар. 

— Попусту никого на смерть не гоню. А так чего о них думать? Своя голова на плечах есть. 

— Сегодня есть, завтра нет. 

— Каждого грудью не закроешь. Спи иди, доброхот, или вон к Лютикову загляни, он такой же — точно два попа собрались, — Север хлопнул Гарьку по плечу и ровным широким шагом ушёл со двора. 

— Ещё чего! — запоздало возмутился Гарька. — Религия — опиум для народа!

«Куда это он?» — подумал он вдруг. Некстати вспомнилось о сигнальных ракетах. Гарька почесал в затылке и тихонько пошёл за комиссаром. Близко Гарька подходить не хотел, опасаясь, что комиссар его заметит. 

Прошёл патруль. 

Гарька нырнул за чью-то калитку, не желая, чтоб его заметили и задержали. Пока стоял, комиссар ушёл далеко вперёд. Горшечников заволновался, рванулся за ним, уже не скрываясь. Пола чёрной, темнее ночи, бурки мелькнула и скрылась в дверях разваленного снарядами дома. Гарька чуть выждал и бросился за ним. 

Дверь заскрипела так, что аж зубы заныли. Горшечников вынул наган, заглянул в дом. Внутри — пусто, даже перегородок не осталось, только груды мусора, сваленные у пробитых стен. Снейп как сквозь пол провалился. В воздухе пахло серой. 

— Тьфу ты, дьявол! 

Гарька чуть не перекрестился, но вовремя вспомнил об опиуме для народа. Затем его взгляд упал на обгоревшую спичку. 

Горшечников выбрался из развалин. Под ногами хрустели обломки самана и дроблёный камень. К подошве сапога прилип бумажный листок. Гарька снял его, сунул в карман — пригодится. Газет на самокрутки не хватало. Ромка раз потянулся к гарькиному сокровищу — «Собаке Баскервилей» Артура Конан Дойля, но живо получил по рукам. Книжку эту, растрёпанную и разбухшую от частого перелистывания, Гарька берёг пуще глаза. 

Делать было нечего. Ругая себя за глупую подозрительность, Горшечников вернулся к своим. 

В хате стоял густой дух сапог, махорки и немытых тел. Гарька пофыркал, принюхиваясь, развесил портянки на печке, рядом положил сушиться бумагу. Только заснул — объявили побудку. 

Бессонная ночь давала о себе знать. Гарька потряс головой, чтобы разогнать стоявший перед глазами туман. Ромка тем временем хлопотал о завтраке: согнал курицу, квохтавшую в корзинке, присел на корточки и вынул из соломенной подстилки яйцо. 

— Улизин!

Ромка с испугу обернулся вокруг себя, как волчок. Скорлупа треснула, желток потёк на штаны. 

— Что ты за существо такое? — бросил комиссар на ходу. — Сколько можно крестьян щипать? И так с голоду не сдохнешь, вон — щёки наел. 

— Он думает, если человека постоянно по башке долбать, человек лучше воевать будет? — рявкнул Ромка в сердцах. 

— Воевать — не знаю, а яйца из-под кур таскать вдруг да перестанет, — Жорка ухмыльнулся от уха до уха, пальцем ткнул в ромкины галифе, уляпанные желтком: — Это от куриных или твои от страха лопнули?

— Не брат ты мне боле, шершень ядовитый, — Ромка плюнул на штаны и принялся оттирать пятно. — Раскричался… Его, что ли, несушка?

— Курить хочешь? — предложил Гарька. 

— Бумаги нет. 

— У меня есть, — Гарька вытащил из кармана вчерашний листок. – Что за чёрт?! Вчера он был чистый. 

На просохшей покоробленной бумаге проступали нечеткие буквы. 

— Ничего себе, — удивился Ромка, глядя на буквы, становившиеся всё чётче и темнее. 

— Это написано особыми чернилами, — догадался Гарька. — Они проявляются на свету. 

Бумага оказалась попорчена, и всё же парни смогли разобрать: «… Шмелёва… ликвидировать… повторяю: надлежит уничтожить любой ценой». 

— Где нашёл? — деловито спросил Улизин. 

Гарька рассказал. 

— Думаешь, комиссар потерял?

— Кому больше?

— К Лютикову идти бесполезно — мы его один раз уже взбаламутили, второй раз он нам не поверит. Позову Георгину. Пусть знает, с кем связалась, — Ромка умчался, топая и звеня своими замечательными шпорами. Через минуту вернулся, волоча за собой сердитую Георгину. 

— Что тут у вас? 

Гарька показал ей листок. 

— С чего вы взяли, что это Север? — сказала Георгина, выслушав его. — В селе полно народу. 

— Куда-то же он ходил, — возразил Гарька. 

— Ты тоже ходил. 

— Он следил за Севером! — возмутился Ромка.

— Может, и Север за кем-нибудь следил. 

Сказать на это было нечего. 

— Не верю я ему, — попытался Улизин снова. 

— А я верю. 

— Когда он вернулся вчера?

— Откуда мне знать? — Георгина покраснела. 

Гарька замялся. 

— Под утро, — сказала она неохотно. — Уже светало. 

— Сторожила, что ли? — буркнул Ромка.

— Не спалось. Сам посуди, — Георгина присела на чурбачок, поправила лезущие из-под косынки пряди. — Кто-то пускал сигнальные ракеты, подавая сигналы о нашем продвижении, так? 

— Точно. 

— Но комиссар был с нами. Ты сам его видел. 

— Об этом я не подумал, — признался Гарька.

— Оно и видно, что не подумал. Разумеется, Ксаверий ищет врага — он за весь отряд в ответе. 

— Стало быть, Ксаверий, — горько сказал Ромка. — Ну-ну. Всё с тобой ясно. 

— Что тебе ясно? — вспыхнула Георгина. 

— А то, что охмурил он тебя совершенно. Теперь тебе доверять нельзя!

— Ах ты…

— Так. Замолчите оба! — Гарька стукнул по колену, прервав разгорающуюся ссору. — Дело тёмное. На дядьку с волшебным глазом надеяться нечего — у нас такого нету. Надо действовать самим. Весь штаб Шмелёва должен прибыть со дня на день. Как приедут — сразу и доложим. А пока будем искать доказательства… — он взглянул на Георгину, — невиновности комиссара. Ты можешь обыскать его чемодан? 

— Могу. 

— Вдруг там ещё какие-нибудь письма… 

— Но не стану, — Георгина отвернулась. — Я не буду рыться в его вещах. 

Гарька поставил шашку между колен, навалился на эфес грудью. 

— Какие слова ещё найти, чтобы ты мне поверила? 

— Нет таких слов, — Георгина вскинула подбородок. 

— Тогда я сам посмотрю. 

— Ничего ты не найдёшь. 

— Вот и распрекрасно. Ты меня не выдашь?

— Нет, — покачала головой Георгина. — Смотри только, сам не попадись. 

***

В хате было пусто. Хмуров говорил с Фильченко, Лютиков отправился к шабленковскому комиссару. 

Гарька глянул в окошко — Снейп умывался во дворе. На чурбаке лежал браунинг в мягкой кавказской кобуре. Север стащил гимнастёрку, бросил её туда же, кулаком пробил ледок в ведре и опрокинул его себе на голову. 

Гарька поёжился и отскочил от окна, вытянул из-под кровати чемоданчик. 

В чемоданчике не оказалось ничего примечательного, обычный скарб, как у всех. Гарька наморщил нос, бросил обратно комиссаровы подштанники и хотел уже отступиться, как вспомнил рассказы Георгины — большевики-подпольщики возили "Искру" за подкладкой чемоданов. Стал щупать — повезло! 

Поддев ногтем старенький атлас, Гарька вытащил плотные прямоугольники фотографий. На одной — молодой дворянчик в опушённой мехом куладже, с кинжалом, привешенным к серебряному пояску, поверху — надпись «Пятигорск -1905»; на второй — тот же парень рядом с горбоносой дамой, схожей с ним до чрезвычайности. 

Гарька глядел на снимок, не веря своим глазам. На единственной фотографии матери, которая хранилась в пыльном тёткином альбоме, юная Лёля Ованесова прогуливалась под руку с этой дамой, в руках — кружевные зонтики, шляпы больше тележного колеса. Гарька потянул следующее фото — точно такое же, где мама.

— Это сестрица моя с княгиней Салазариани, — гордо говорила тетка гостям.

Гарька разложил фотографии в ряд. Годы прошли, высушили лицо юного горца; исчезли тонкие усики, большой нос теперь торчал не так сильно, и всё же Снейпа можно было узнать без труда.

От волнения Горшечников забыл про осторожность. Гавкнула дверь. 

Гарька обернулся — прямо в лицо ему смотрел браунинг. Амба Горшечникову: глаза комиссара были пусты, как чёрные револьверные дула. 

— Р-развлекаешься? 

Гарька рыбкой прыгнул под стол. Первая пуля ушла в толстую столешницу.

Гарька метнулся к двери. Второй выстрел — осечка. Снейп крутанул пустой барабан и отбросил бесполезное оружие. Гарька в ужасе рвал дверь на себя, она, как заколдованная, не хотела открываться. 

Над головой просвистела и разлетелась о косяк крынка с простоквашей.

Гарька, сообразив, навалился на дверь и наконец-то упал в тёмные сени, вылетел из хаты, вытирая с лица густую простоквашу.

— Вот оно, оказывается, как мозги плавятся, — философски сказал Жорка Улизин. — А мы тебе вчера не поверили, когда ты жаловался.

— Послушай Ксаверия — какие коленца загибает! — сказал серьёзный Федор, внимательно прислушиваясь к отборному мату, нёсшемуся из-за двери.

— А это он по-каковски? — удивился Жорка. 

— Черт разберет. Осетинский, что ли... 

Забористые коленца сменились злым гортанным клёкотом. 

Простокваша подмерзала на волосах. Горшечников утёр её подолом гимнастерки. В первый раз за все бурные годы, что вертелся он в революционном круговороте, Гарька пожалел об оставленной мирной жизни.

— Вот это я называю «искать глубоко», — Георгина распахнула невинные глаза. — Даже горшки проинспектировал, не поленился. В печную трубу заглянул? 

— Потом поговорим, — Гарька показал глазами на бойцов, подтянувшихся поглазеть. 

Затаённое веселье в глазах Георгины сменилось растерянностью. На крыльце показался злющий, как чёрт, комиссар. 

— Чего вылупились? — спросил он резко. — Вам тут синематограф или кафешантан с голыми девками? Если заняться нечем, винтовки лишний раз почистите. 

— Горшечников, это просто стыдно, — укорил Гарьку Лютиков, только вошедший на двор. — То сметана, то яйца… вы с Улизиным будто самые голодные. 

— При чём здесь сметана?! — вызверился Гарька. — Это простокваша, и вовсе я не…

— Простокваша, сметана, молоко — после победы наедитесь, успеете. Север, Серафим вернулся.

Красноармейцы разошлись, смешливо оглядываясь на Горшечникова. Тот выругался, пнул пробегавшую мимо курицу, промахнулся. 

— Умойся, — сказала Георгина устало. — Потом поговорим. 

Она вошла в хату, оценила разгром. Крикнула в распахнутую дверь:

— Принесите мне ведро воды кто-нибудь!

Фёдор Улизин притащил ей воды, присвистнул на разбитую крынку: 

— Жаль, добро пропало. 

— Иди уже, не мешай, — буркнула Георгина. — Как горшки бить, все тут как тут, а как пол отмывать — врассыпную. Работай, женщина, солнце ещё высоко. 

Улизин засмеялся и вышел. 

Закончив уборку, Георгина ополоснула распаренное лицо и села причесаться. На душе было пакостно. Гарька что-то нашёл, это было ясно, однако Георгине рассказывать не спешил. 

Под потолком жужжала и билась слабая, только пробудившаяся муха.

Поглядевшись в мутное хозяйское зеркало, Георгина заново расстроилась. Ей хотелось быть бледной красавицей с глазами, полными тайны. Взамен того зеркало показало девчонку с растрепанными каштановыми кудряшками. А на носу-то — ужас, ужас! — конопушки!

— Любуешься своей красой неземной? 

Георгина отскочила от зеркала, дико взглянула на Севера. 

— Нельзя так подкрадываться к людям! 

— Скажи об этом своему дружку Горшечникову. Зачем он следил за мной? 

— Мы за вас беспокоимся, — сказала Георгина неловко, надеясь, что про обыск комиссар не спросит. Гарьку надо было защищать, хоть она и осуждала его поведение всей душой. — Ушли один — мало ли что. 

Комиссар улыбнулся. 

— После всего, что в моей жизни было, такая прогулка — сущая чепуха, — он взглянул на стол. — «Капитал»… неужели одолела?

— Конечно, — гордо ответила Георгина. 

— А это что? — Снейп перелистал книгу. Между страниц «Капитала» была заложена другая, тоненькая книжица. 

— Это моё! — пискнула Георгина. — Стихи… 

Север открыл, прочел вслух:

— Сжала руки под черной вуалью... Тьфу, декаденты!

— Акмеисты, — мрачно сказала Георгина. 

— Может быть. Я в этом не разбираюсь. 

— Вот и не говорите, раз не разбираетесь. Не понять вам, что в женском сердце. 

— Неужто? А вот: «В сердце моем непроглядная боль — умер вчера сероглазый король»... Это кто у нас такой сероглазый, Чернецкий, что ли? — Север оскалился. 

— Зачем Чернецкий? — потерялась Георгина. — Вовсе я даже… Да и не умер он. 

— Развела тут страсти мадридского двора… барышня! 

Георгина аж рот открыла от такого оскорбления. Посмотрела на захлопнувшуюся за комиссаром дверь, потом на оставшуюся крынку простокваши. Но только вздохнула и спрятала стихи обратно в «Капитал». Только подошла к зеркалу, как снова появился Север. 

— Ещё одно. 

Георгина приготовилась фыркнуть. 

— Перестань обращаться ко мне на «вы». И спрячь всё это. Вечером будет совещание. 

***  
— Ну, что? — пристал Ромка к Горшечникову. — Жорка говорит, Север чуть тебя не убил. 

Гарька почесал в затылке. Ему не хотелось рассказывать про своё открытие. Воспоминание о матери разбередило сердце, и даже лучшему другу он не мог сейчас показать эту рану. 

«Позже расскажу», — решил он. 

— Ничего я не нашёл, только старые фотографии. 

— А чего ж он тогда взбесился? — Ромка недоверчиво прищурил рыжие ресницы. 

— Откуда я знаю? Кровь в башку ударила. Вот с чего он утром на тебя напустился? 

Ромка откашлялся. Видно, вину он за собой всё же чувствовал, хоть признавать её и не спешил. 

Из штаба Чернецкий привёз свежие газеты. Комиссар принёс их в общую хату, стал читать вслух. Красноармейцев в хату набилось битком, Гарька едва сберёг место для Георгины. 

— «Рабоче-крестьянская армия, своей кровью оградившая рабочих и крестьян от насилия помещиков и капиталистов, должна ныне всеми свободными своими силами и средствами прийти на помощь делу хозяйственного возрождения страны. До полного разгрома белогвардейских банд, до прочного и надежного мира со всеми соседними странами Красная Армия не может быть демобилизована. Но в то же время каждый воин, хотя бы временно освобождающийся от боевых задач, должен свою силу отдавать хозяйственной работе».

Георгина вынула пачку папирос — самокруток она не признавала. Гарька дал ей огоньку. 

Комиссар оторвался от чтения и сказал в воздух:

— Не люблю, когда бабы курят. Взяли моду. 

Георгина отбила:

— Бабам и ни к чему. А боевым товарищам в самый раз. 

— Не понять мне женского сердца, — ухмыльнулся Север. 

Георгина захлебнулась дымом и кашляла, пока добросердечный Храпов не постучал её по спине. 

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила Георгина, поднимая упавшую табуретку и снова усаживаясь. 

— Читай дальше, Север, — попросил Лютиков. 

— «Чтобы спасти страну от хозяйственной гибели, необходимы самоотвержение, героизм, дисциплина по образу лучших частей нашей армии. Труд есть знамя нашей эпохи. Лучшими сынами Советской Республики являются те, которые обнаружат наибольшую энергию в производительном труде».

— Вернусь домой — пойду опять в лесники, — мечтательно прогудел Храпов. — Вот некоторые не понимают, говорят: «Что это за занятье — лесник? Ходи себе по лесу с ружьишком». Не понимают. 

— А вдруг советская власть тебя, к примеру, коровник строить отправит? — поинтересовался Долгодумов. — Или завод? 

— Ежели отправят — пойду, как иначе. А лесником лучше. Не будет же беды, товарищ помполит, коли я своим делом займусь? 

— Не будет, — отозвался Лютиков. — Революция от этого не пострадает.

Ромка ёрзал на лавке. Дожидаясь, пока комиссар не закончит читать, потом резво соскочил. 

— Куда? — прошептал Гарька. 

— Надо. Сейчас вернусь. 

Улизин протолкался к дверям. Народ ворчал, расступаясь. 

— Куда он? — удивилась Георгина. 

— Всё тебе расскажи, — хмыкнул Гарька. 

В дверях Ромка замешкался, пытаясь разминуться с входящими. Зацепился шпорой, брякнулся поперёк порога — только зубы лязгнули. Бойцы схватились за животы. 

— Застоялся, что ли — на ровном месте спотыкаешься? Может, тебя перековать? — ворчнул Хмуров. 

Бойцы заржали пуще. Ромка, красный, как полковое знамя, отряхнулся и понуро вышел. 

— Стыдно вам над человеком смеяться, — вдруг проговорила Георгина с укором. — Будто сами никогда не падали. 

— Ромка, а ведь зря ты форсишь, — заметил Гарька позже. Газеты были дочитаны, все разошлись по своим делам. Близился вечер. — Ты, наоборот, смотри пожальче. Женщины убогих любят. 

— Ну уж! — возмутился Улизин. — Лучше я бобылём помру, чем стану убогим притворяться. 

Мимо них прошел Лев Руфинович Шабленко – торопился на совещание. Его комиссар и все начвзвода уж собрались у Севера. 

Часа через два — уже стемнело — Георгина отыскала Гарьку и Ромку, куривших на морозце:

— Снейп хотел сорвать завтрашнее наступление, — коротко сказала она и плотно сжала губы.

— Не Ксаверий, значит, а Снейп, — злорадно отозвался Ромка. 

Гарька сердито дернул его за рукав.

— Рассказывай, что и как, — попросил он Георгину.

***  
Георгина задремала в своём закутке под теплым тулупом и проснулась, когда штабное совещание уже началось. Главным вопросом был приказ Шмелёва, доставленный Угрюмцевым. Комиссар, протянул костистую руку к пакету, сломал печать. Пробежал глазами мелко исписанный лиловыми чернилами листок. Лютиков положил локоть на его плечо, заглядывая в приказ. 

К утру красноармейцы должны были ударить по правому флангу деникинцев и взять батарею, мешавшую наступлению. Операцию предписывалось провести силами пехоты, тихо, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Вслед за силами Шабленко и Снейпа должны были вступить и другие подразделения.

Вскоре в хате стало жарко не от самовара и печки: спор стоял такой, что Георгина схоронилась за занавеской и боялась высунуть нос.

— Учудили штабные! — горячился Снейп. — Там верста голого склона.

— Так ведь вылазка эта верная, пойдём перед рассветом, а деникинцов в это время отвлекут на другой участок, — пожал плечами Лютиков. 

— Хорошую пехоту ни одна кавалерия ни в жисть не возмёт, — добавил Хмуров. 

— А кто трусит, тот пусть идет бабам сопли подтирать! — усмехнулся Чернецкий

— Я трушу?! — комиссар хватил кулаком о стол; посуда подпрыгнула, чай расплескался.

— Ксаверий, в твоих словах есть резон, — внушительно сказал Шабленко, разглядывая кружочки и стрелочки на военной карте, расправленной на лавке, — но в армии нужна дисциплина. Привык ты со своим летучим отрядом все в одиночку решать.

— Почему без разведки?

Угрюмцев, по обыкновению молчавший, встал и громко произнёс:

— Пойду с винтовкой в первых цепях, — и, обернувшись к Снейпу, который явно собирался высказать что-то еще, добавил так тихо, что не стой они у самой занавески, Георгина не расслышала бы: — Комиссар, а судья Рудольф Эмильевич Лестрейндж вам не был знаком?

Ксаверий спал с лица.

— А вам? — прошипел он. Георгине показалось, что зрачки его стали поперёк глаза, как у гадюки. 

Угрюмцев, очевидно, довольный реакцией комиссара, вышел, не ответив. 

***

Закончив свой рассказ, Георгина ссутулилась, сунула руки в рукава, часто заморгала, уставившись на облака, лениво плывущие над горами.

— Ну, может, он не предатель вовсе, а просто бывший разбойник, — постарался утешить подругу Гарька.

Георгина перестала моргать и негодующе воззрилась на него.

— Что делать будем? — спросила она.

— Прежде всего, не выпускать комиссара из виду, — решил Гарька. — Может, Север и хотел сорвать наступление — но не сорвал. Станем держаться рядом и поглядывать, если что…

Он не закончил. И так было ясно, как поступить с предателем. 

— Так значит завтра – в бой, а наступать будем под прикрытием танков? — неожиданно спросил Ромка, разорвав тягостную паузу.

— Это что за зверь? — спросил Горшечников.

— Броневик маленький, с одной пушкой, — ответил Ромка, улыбаясь. — Братан писал из Екатеринодара — учится на курсах танку водить. У белых под Таганрогом отбили. Знатная машина, чисто змей огнедышащий.

— Интересно поглядеть, — протянул Гарька. 

— Как же это? Не понимаю, — мучалась Георгина. — Столько лет воевали вместе, и вдруг… И Шмелёв ему верит. 

— Доверяй, но проверяй! — Ромка наставительно поднял палец. 

— Не хочу я такой жизни, в которой никому не веришь. 

— Можешь верить мне, — предложил Улизин. — Я делу революции предан без остатка, и происхождение моё самое пролетарское!

— Хороший ты парень, Ромка, а только ничего не понимаешь. 

Улизин развёл руками, растерянно глядя Георгине вслед. 

— Пойдём спать, Ромка. Утро вечер мудренее. 

В хату, где красноармейцы готовились ко сну, зашёл помполит.

— Паровоз на рельсы ставит, — пошутил он, наблюдая, как Колька Кривой, надув щёки, разжигает самовар. У его ног тёрлась серенькая кошка, щурила ласковые глаза. 

— Гарька, за что тебя сегодня комиссар расстрелять хотел? — спросил вдруг Федор Улизин, разбиравший за столом свой наган.

— Полез куда не надо, — хмуро отвечал Гарька.

— Ты уж давай, Горшечников, договаривай. — Лютиков встал и смотрел на Гарьку как никогда строго. — Шарить по чужим сундукам есть поведение, недостойное бойца революции!

Остальные, отложив свои дела, тоже уставились на Гарьку с неодобрением.

— А бросать крынками в товарищей — достойное? — спросил Гарька внезапным, густым, как простокваша, басом. 

— Ты зареви ещё, — укоризненно сказал Хмуров. 

Ярость вскипела, забурлила в Гарьке с такой силой, что потемнело и задвоилось в глазах. 

— А если б он меня застрелил? Требую проработать комиссара на партийном собрании! 

— Уймись, печенег, — проворчал Хмуров. — Ты, может, и в моих вещичках порыться желаешь?

Злость ушла. Гарька стало так стыдно, что под половицу бы спрятался. 

— Вот так, значит, — проговорил он, скрывая замешательство. — Пусть убивает, лишь бы до ваших подштанников никто не коснулся. 

— Горшечников, если бы я хотел от тебя избавиться, давно бы прихлопнул. Долго ли? Однако не бойся — в мыслях у меня такого нет. 

— Вы когда прекратите к людям подкрадываться?! — заорал Гарька. — Я из-за вас заикой сделаюсь! 

Красноармейцы заржали. 

— Точно, Горшечников, — ухмыляясь, подтвердил Север. — Я тебе первый враг. Только и думаю, как бы тебя искалечить или хоть шинель тебе порвать, на худой конец. 

— Вот, — Жорка Улизин вручил Гарьке шомпол с навязанной на него белой тряпочкой. — Сдавайся, Гарька. Молод ты ещё с комиссаром тягаться. 

Горшечников махнул рукой и тоже засмеялся. 

Угрюмцев в общем веселье участия не принимал, хмурился, своей фамилии под стать, о чём-то сосредоточенно думая. 

— Как можете вы смеяться, — сказал он вдруг, — в такое время?

— В какое? — Север глянул на него с неприязнью. 

— Страшная борьба развернулась на нашей земле, — Угрюмцев уставился перед собой туманным, невидящим взором. — Большевики кинули всему миру страшные для буржуев слова: «Пролетарии всех стран, соединяйтесь!», и вся эта тёмная сила окружает нас, готовя нам гибель… 

«Товарищ стоящий, — подумал вдруг Гарька, — а говорит порой как сумасшедший». 

— Справимся, — убеждённо сказал Лютиков. — Силы народные неисчерпаемы и безграничны. 

— Хорошие слова вы говорите, — крякнул Хмуров. — Я головой тоже так понимаю, только на словах выразить не мог. 

— Оставьте ваши наивные верования, — откликнулся Угрюмцев. — В России огромная масса врагов, мечтающих раздавить новую власть. Бить их надо, давить. Уговорами их не проймёшь. 

— Если всех задушить — кто тогда останется? — возразил Лютиков. 

— Интеллигенты, — выплюнул Угрюмцев. Его глаза налились красным. — Вам волю дай, всё просрёте. 

— Вы языку воли не давайте, — вмешался Север. — Недопустимо говорить в таком тоне с товарищами. 

Угрюмцев пошевелил желваками на выпяченных скулах, однако замолчал. 

Гарька, подперев голову рукой, смотрел в пол. Сквозь щели тянуло холодом и плесенью. 

«Или пойти учиться на танке воевать? — подумал он. — Нет, шалишь! Сначала я эту историю с шпионством разъясню, а уж потом подумаю, как быть дальше». 

***  
На следующее утро, едва начало светать, красноармейцы выступили из станицы. По склону, едва припорошенному снежком, вниз двинулись пехотные цепи. За ними двигались враскорячку орудийные повозки. 

Рядом с Гарькой, крепко сжимая винтовку, шагал Угрюмцев. 

Ветер стих, лишь раскисшая земля чавкала под ногами солдат. Разговаривать было запрещено. Внезапно грохот разорвал тишину: заговорили тяжёлые гаубицы белых, застучали пулеметы. Равнина, по которой только что двигались люди, вскипела, как вода в котле, вспенилась взрывами и воронками.

«Вжик-вжик-вжик», — засвистело вокруг Гарьки.

— Где танки? — яростно прокричал комиссар. — Где артиллерия? 

На левом фланге под красным знаменем виделась яркая львиная грива Шабленко — папаху он потерял. Вокруг сбилась группа бойцов. 

Цепь красноармейцев вышла прямо на пушки. Начвзвода смело картечью. Чернецкий, так и не спешившийся, махнул прямо на орудие, его шашка засверкала, упал изодранный шрапнелью конь. Взвод поднялся во весь рост и побежал вперёд с глухим «ура».

Снаряд с воем пролетел над гарькиной головой, начисто срезал небольшую сосну. 

— Ложись! — Угрюмцев толкнул Горшечникова в овражек, прижал к земле.

Рядом рвануло так, что свет померк у Гарьки в глазах. Грохот, удушье. Сзади протяжно заиграла труба.

— Отходим, товарищи!

Стрельба затихла. Угрюмцев потянул Гарьку за собой. Отряды Севера и Шабленко соединились и организованно отступали в сторону Раевской. 

— Смотрите! 

Все обернулись, глядя в сторону, куда указывал Фёдор Улизин: рыжее зарево расползлось по горизонту. 

По окраине станицы гулял свирепый огнище, сминая жёлтыми лапами саманные и деревянные стены. С главной улицей он уже покончил. Там бродили растерянные чумазые погорельцы. За ними тащился уцелевший скот, равнодушно переступая через обломки. Бабы сползались к колодцу, охая и всхлипывая о погибшем добре. 

— Ганна-то сгорела, — ревели, — так с хаты и не вышла… 

— Неужто и сюда снаряды долетели? – удивлялся Гарька, озираясь.

Угрюмцев только пожал плечами и, прихрамывая, пошагал в сторону штаба. Несколько домов были переполнены ранеными. В разбитые окна неслись крики и стоны оперируемых.

— Какие снаряды? Подожгли, бисовы дети. Що теперь робити? — сказала Олёна угрюмо. — Хаты нет. Не на пепелище же сидеть. 

— Пойдёмте с нами, — предложил Храпов. — Отомстите этим гадам. 

Максименко сдвинула ровные брови:

— И то. 

— А вон пацаны наши идут! — обрадовался Гарька. 

Братья Кривые, все чёрные, в копоти, шли по улице, озираясь и держась за руки. 

— Бабку Ганну мы спасли, — сообщил Колька, размазывая сажу по щекам. — Из-за печки вытащили. И кошку спасли. Отвели дядьку Семёну. Он бабку Ганну взял, и кошка, говорит, нехай будет, а нас прогнал. Кормить, говорит, нечем. 

— Садитесь сюда, мальцы, — сказал Храпов. — Только чур — под ногами не мешаться. 

Гарька вытянул шею — к нему спешил Ромка Улизин.

— Гарька, живой?! 

— Меня Угрюмцев вытащил. 

Они обнялись. 

— Ты подумай, Снейпа легко в руку ранило, не рана даже, а так, ссадина, — возбуждённо тараторил Ромка. — Но кровищи много. Так Георгина от него не отходит и даже рубаху ему замывала. А на мне — ни царапины! Не везёт, да и только!

— Много товарищей полегло, — тяжело сказал Храпов и строго поглядел на Ромку.

Тот смутился. Гарька потянул приятеля в сторону:

— Сдал нас кто-то. Точно сдал, — зашептал он. — Деникинцы ждали нас. Попали мы как мышь в мышеловку.

— Пошли в штаб, — нахмурился Ромка.

Когда подходили к штабной хате, навстречу им проскакал вприпрыжку чумазый парёнек, кричавший во весь голос:

— Спиймали! Спиймали!

На дворе, окружённый несколькими красноармейцами стоял корнет Злоклятов. Его руки были связаны за спиной.

— Вот, казачки поймали одного из поджигателей. Ещё двое утекли, — пояснил подошедший Долгодумов.

Дрон Злоклятов тоже заметил Гарьку и вперился в него светлыми оловянными глазами. 

Гарька не спеша подошел к нему, оглядел презрительно с ног до головы:

— Что, Злоклятов, продали своего зелёного атамана, к белым подались?

— Не зажрали еще тебя вши, Горшечников? Или они своих не трогают? Все равно захлебнешься своей сучьей кровью, выродок большевистский! — отвечал Злоклятов и вдруг харкнул, целясь Гарьке в лицо.

— Он тебя задел? — пророкотал над ухом голос Угрюмцева.

— Нет, — ответил Гарька, — промахнулся. 

Злоклятов усмехнулся и ощерил зубы, приготовляясь сказать новую гадость. 

— Отставить! — крикнул Угрюмцев.

— Что отставить? — удивился Горшечников.

Угрюмцев, не обращая на Гарьку внимания, залепил Злоклятову по скуле так, что тот пролетел через весь двор, хлопнувшись в подмерзшую грязь. Угрюмцев метнулся к нему и принялся избивать его ногами.

— Падла! — рычал он с азартом. — Вошь белёсая! Растрепали Россию, профукали! 

Бледные глаза корнета закатились, в полуоткрытом рту хлюпала кровь. 

— Вы с ума сошли, — сказал Лютиков. — Оставьте мальчишку. 

— Он враг! — обернулся Угрюмцев. 

— Я сказал, оставьте, — голос Лютикова упал до шёпота. 

Угрюмцев глянул в его холодные, улыбающиеся, золотые, как у февральского волка, глаза, плюнул и отошёл. Злоклятов корчился на земле. Соломенные волосы, перемазанные теперь грязью и кровью, упали на блестящее пунцовое лицо.

Злоклятова подняли на ноги и увели в сарай.

— Доложим командарму, — сказал помполит спокойно. — Потом будем судить. 

— Долго ждать придётся, — буркнул Угрюмцев. 

— Вовсе нет. Шмелёв уже в станице. 

Угрюмцев пошевелил косматыми бровями. 

— Хорошо, если так. 

— Подождите здесь, они уже едут. 

— Пойду навстречу. 

Лютиков снял пенсне и принялся его протирать, близоруко щурясь в спину Угрюмцева. 

— Он меня спас, — сказал Гарька, сбоку заглядывая помполиту в лицо. 

— Было бы удивительно, брось он тебя погибать. Товарищ Угрюмцев, безусловно, человек отважный. 

Отряд конников на рысях вошёл в улицу, за ними подскакивал на колдобинах забрызганный грязью автомобиль в сопровождении своры взволнованных псов. Шофёр остановил машину возле калитки. Рядом с ним, на переднем сиденье расположился Снейп. Шмелёв открыл дверцу. Вперёд него выскочил большущий рыжий пёс, басом сказал:

— Бу! 

Полканы разбежались с нервическим визгом. 

— Молодец, Феникс. — Шмелёв благосклонно кивнул псу, подал руку Маголовой. 

Гарька был уверен, что командарм его не вспомнит, однако тот, едва взглянув, проговорил: 

— Здравствуйте, товарищ Горшечников. Как живёте? 

— Хорошо. 

— Где это вы так перемазались? — Стёкла очков весело блеснули. 

Гарька смутился, обшлагом рукава стёр пятно сажи с щеки.

— Говори, — зашипел Ромка. 

— Я потом, — отнекался Гарька. — Я лучше к Засувке подойду. В прошлый раз опростоволосился, теперь Шмелёв мне не поверит. 

Ромка махнул рукой. 

— Горшечников, найдите Чернецкого, — велел комиссар. — И пусть поторопится. 

Гарька откозырял. 

— Пойти с тобой? — спросил Ромка. 

— Жди здесь, я мигом обернусь. 

Гарька зашагал мимо закопчённых домов, прислушиваясь: Серафима всегда легко было найти по шуму, поднимавшемуся если не им, то вокруг него.

Навстречу ему попался Угрюмцев. 

— Товарищ начпоарм! – удивился Гарька. — Зачем вы здесь? Шмелёв уже в штабе. 

— Пошёл навстречу и заблудился в этих развалинах, — досадливо ответил Угрюмцев. 

— Вы Серафима Чернецкого не видели? 

— Он тут недалеко. Давай провожу. 

Высоко в небе показался тревожно гудящий аэроплан. Гарька проводил его глазами и сладостно вздохнул, представив себя на этакой машине. Каково оно — глядеть на землю с высоты птичьего полёта? Может, лучше не на танке учится, а в лётчики пойти? 

— Домой хочешь? — Мышцы вокруг рта Угрюмцева пошевелились. Должно быть, он улыбнулся. 

— Нет у меня дома. Я сирота. 

Угрюмцев задрал голову, посмотрел на аэроплан. 

— Летают, — проворчал он, — выглядывают… 

— Это наш. Вон, звёзды на крыльях. 

— Зоркий ты, парень. Я в молодости такой же был. 

— А вы давно из Москвы? 

— Месяца два. 

— Трудно там?

— Где сейчас легко? Однако теперь уж не так, как в восемнадцатом. Теперь ясно, на чьей стороне победа. 

Они завернули за угол. Храпов и Олёна Максименко бросали на подводу ящики с боеприпасами. 

— Подсоби, — позвал Храпов. 

— Некогда. Серафима ищу. 

— Он где-то тут, рядом. Только его слышал, неугомонного. 

Угрюмцев попрощался и повернул назад, к штабу. 

— Куда это? — Гарька указал на уложенный на солому пулемёт. 

— Не спрашивай «куда» — удачу прокудыкаешь, — сказала Олёна. 

— Это есть тёмное крестьянское суеверие, — огрызнулся Гарька. 

— Учитель сыскался… Молоко оботри. 

— Какое молоко? 

— А на губах, — Максименко засмеялась. 

С запада надвигались сизые, распухшие тучи. Ветер сметал пепел с обгоревших изб. 

— Дождём пахнет, — Олёна запрокинула лицо к небу. 

— Теперь начнёт квасить, — вздохнул Храпов. 

— Серафим-то! — спохватился Гарька. 

— О волке речь, и волк навстречь, — Храпов указал на Чернецкого. 

Тот вёл в поводу сказочной красоты коня. 

— Ух ты! — восхитился Гарька. — И откуда такой взялся?

— Во сне приснился, — Серафим подмигнул. 

— Тебя Север ищет. Шмелёв приехал. 

— Славно, что приехал, — ответил Чернецкий, любовно ероша солнечную гриву жеребца. — Орлик мой, Орлик, красавец… Пойдём, Гарька, нас ждут. Ты заснул, что ли? 

— Задумался. 

Снейп ожидал на крыльце. Бурку он не надел, хотя было холодно. Рядом стояла Маголова, её острые худые плечи подрагивали под сырым ветром. 

На улице топтался взвод новобранцев, неуклюжих, с простоватыми крестьянскими лицами. 

— Опять нам байбаков прислали, — фыркнул в их сторону Чернецкий. 

— Ничего, обтешутся, — отозвался Лютиков. 

— Зачем детей с собой взял? — Север с недовольством оглядел братьев Кривых. Те заробели и спрятались за Лютикова. — На фронт ведь едем.

— Сейчас везде фронт, — благодушно отозвался помполит, раскуривая трубочку. 

Маголова тоже посмотрела на ребятишек. 

— Могу взять их к себе, — сказала она вдруг. — У меня нет семьи. Как тебя зовут, мальчик? 

— Колька. 

— Стало быть, Николай. Вынь палец из носа. Нападёт на тебя враг — а у тебя палец в ноздре застрял! Тут тебя и зарубят. 

Колька поспешно вытер палец о штаны и вытянул руки по швам. 

— Конечно, придётся много ездить, — продолжала Маголова, — но есть вы всегда будете досыта. 

— А саблю мне дадут? 

— Непременно, — Маголова слегка улыбнулась. 

Колька кивнул. 

— В таком разе прощевайте, товарищ Лютиков, — он протянул помполиту ладошку. 

Тот пожал её с надлежащей серьёзностью. 

— Теперь за этих двоих можно не беспокоиться, — сказал Снейп. — Товарищ Афина вырастит из них настоящих большевиков. 

Тонкие губы на миг раздвинулись в улыбке, и снова лицо комиссара стало непроницаемо равнодушным.

Партийное имя Маголовой — Афина — знал даже Гарька, как знал и то, что в юности она была бомбисткой в группе Савинкова, что не один год мыкалась по тюрьмам и бежала с каторжного этапа, влюбив в себя охранника. Сейчас трудно было предположить, что у этой строгой прямой женщины в безупречно отглаженной блузке столько бурь осталось за плечами. 

Вышел Шмелёв, поздоровался с Чернецким. 

Километрах в сорока от станицы снова начали рваться снаряды.

— Всё время так: чуть отдохнёт и опять начинают, — заметил артиллерист Фингалов. — Беспокойное хозяйство. Как бы сюда не повернули, опасаюсь — не сдюжим. 

Увидев Кондрата Засувку, Гарька решился заступить ему дорогу и заговорить. 

— У меня есть важное сообщение. 

— Что случилось? — спокойно спросил Засувка. 

— Отойдём, товарищ начштаба, — Гарька покосился на комиссара, говорящего с Маголовой. 

Засувка отвёл его в сторону. 

— Не волнуйся, говори спокойно. 

— Хорошо, — Гарька вздохнул. — Тут такое дело… Не знаю, с чего начать. 

— С начала, — улыбнулся начштаба. 

— Речь идёт о жизни Шмелёва. 

— Считаешь, кто-то подбирается к командарму? — Засувка потёр массивную, в угольных крапинах щёку. 

— Я расскажу, что знаю, а вы судите. 

Тут Гарька замолчал. Поступал он верно, это он знал, и всё же на душе кошки скребли, и чувствовал он себя последним гадом. 

— Продолжай, — поторопил его Засувка. 

— Я ведь, товарищ начштаба, за общее дело болею, — сказал Гарька горячо. — Вы не подумайте, будто у меня личные счёты. Я ведь не наговариваю, я хочу, чтоб по правде…

— Ты подозреваешь кого-то из своих товарищей? — догадался Засувка. 

— Да. Комиссара нашего, — Гарька, краснея от волнения, рассказал о находке. 

Выслушав его, Засувка вздохнул и огляделся по сторонам. 

— Ты тайны хранить умеешь? 

Гарька растерялся, но кивнул. 

— К бывшим дворянам нынче известно какое отношение. Оно и справедливо, да только не всегда. Комиссар — старый большевик, с десятого года. Примкнул к нашей партии сразу после того, как сбежал с каторги. 

— А на каторге?

— Уголовная история, — поморщился Кондрат.

В голове Гарьки будто щёлкнуло. 

— Его осудили за убийство мужчины и женщины? — спросил он глухо. 

— Нет, — удивился Засувка. — Север же не разбойник. Фамилия его и вправду не Снейп. По происхождению он — из грузинских князей… 

Гарька встрепенулся. 

— В Грузии каждый третий князь, — усмехнулся Засувка. — У этого всего богатства было — отцовские долги да дедово ружьё. Через то и на каторгу попал. Тебе сейчас сколько?

— Летом восемнадцать будет, — гордо сказал Гарька. 

— Ага. Север тогда был на два года помоложе — самый дурной возраст. Отправился он как-то на охоту. Лошади у него не было, потому пошёл пешком. На дороге его нагнал конный офицер — тоже на прогулку отправился. Что там дальше было — непонятно, видно, офицеру покуражиться захотелось, он Севера плетью и вытянул. Тот со злости выстрелил в воздух, конь взбрыкнул, пуля попала офицеру в голову и убила наповал. 

— В воздух, — сказал Гарька. — Случайно. Ага. 

Они с Засувкой посмотрели друг на друга. Начштаба ухмыльнулся. 

— Так или не так, а князя Салазариани отправили на каторгу. В Александровской каторжной познакомился с товарищем Арсением… 

— С кем?

— Ты что, про Фрунзе не слыхал? — удивился Засувка. 

— А. Кто ж про товарища Фрунзе не слышал… Неужто они вместе бежали? 

— Нет, Север раньше ушёл, в десятом. Товарищи добыли ему документы. До войны Ксаверий жил в Нижнем Новгороде, работал на наше дело. Жандармы долго не могли его сыскать, однако едва не добрались. К счастью, его вовремя оповестили о возникших подозрениях. Тут как раз началась германская. Север ушёл на фронт добровольцем, получил полного «Георгия», выбился в офицеры… а потом грянула революция. Тут уж царской охранке крышка вышла. 

Гарька слушал, раскрыв рот. 

— Как же… — он запнулся. — А почему он продолжает называться фальшивым именем?

— Привык за столько лет, да и не хочет вспоминать о своём происхождении. Как в песне поётся: «Отречёмся от старого мира, отряхнём его прах с наших ног». 

— Это верные сведения? 

— Спроси у Маголовой, сыщик, — Засувка добродушно засмеялся и хлопнул Гарьку по спине. — Она его давно знает. Спроси про Химика или Блондина, такие у него были партийные имена. А ты, верно, Конан Дойлем увлекаешься?

Гарька смущенно опустил глаза. 

— Ничего. Я сам по его историям грамоте выучился. Добьём контриков — устроим тебя в милицию, будешь работать по методам товарища Дойля. 

— В сыскной, что ли? Никогда в жизни! — возмутился Гарька. 

— В нашей советской милиции, — строго поправил Засувка. — Думаешь, довоюем — и можно как сыр в масле кататься? Хорошо бы так-то да не выйдет. Враги кругом, точат зубы на наш молодой строй. Страна полна оружия, почитай, каждый его держал в руках и умеет стрелять. В людей стрелять, Горшечников, не по уткам. Нам ещё серьёзная борьба предстоит. А сейчас возвращайся в свой отряд. 

— Но что делать со шпионом? 

— Шпиона мы найдём. Спасибо за сигнал. 

Гарька отдал честь и ушёл. 

— Опять мы ишаки получаемся, Ромка, — сказал он Улизину, вернувшись. — Север, оказывается, на каторге вместе с товарищем Фрунзе сидел, и бежать ему большевики помогли, и паспорт поддельный сделали. 

— Ты откуда знаешь?

— От Засувки, — он пересказал Ромке историю Севера и задумчиво прибавил: — А всё ж таки чего-то начштаба не досказал. И предатель у нас в отряде имеется, факт. Надо подумать. 

— Хватит думать, — сказал утомившийся Ромка. — Поймаем шпиона и шлёпнем его. И всё тут. 

— Конечно, — согласился Гарька. — Всех делов — начать да кончить. 

— Ребята, вы комиссара не видели? — запыхавшаяся Георгина выбежала из проулка.

— Он в штабе, у Шмелёва, — прохладно ответил Гарька. — Зачем он тебе? 

— Соскучилась, — Ромка презрительно брякнул шпорами. 

Георгина отдышалась и поправила кубанку. 

— Злоклятов сбежал. 

***

Хмуров растерянно рассматривал узкий лаз. 

— Как же он протиснулся? Тут и кошке тесно. Не иначе, хорьком обернулся. 

— Я говорил, надо его сразу кончать! — Угрюмцев поддал носком сапога дырявое ведро. 

— Комиссара известили? 

— Известили, — отозвался Долгодумов. — Вам, сказал, только хромых черепах пасти. 

— Где он? — Угрюмцев выпрямился. 

— Сказал, что раз уж упустили, нечего ходить толпой и любоваться пустым сараем. 

Угрюмцев резко выдохнул сквозь зубы. 

— Горшечников, — сказал он тихо, — ваш комиссар как будто знал… Не он ли выпустил поджигателя? 

— Зачем? 

— Как сообщника, — Угрюмцев наморщил лоб. — Откуда белые узнали о наступлении? 

— У меня были подозрения, — сознался Гарька. — Но товарищ Засувка меня разубедил. 

— Я поговорю с Кондратом, — пообещал Угрюмцев. — А ты за своим комиссаром посматривай. Неусыпная бдительность! 

«Да он контуженный! Вон как головой трясёт», — догадался Гарька и соврал: 

— Непременно присмотрю. Вас командарм спрашивал, товарищ Угрюмцев. Он вас в штабе ждёт. 

— Да-да, — неопределённо сказал начпоарм. — Надо идти. Поджигатель сбежал… как я недосмотрел? Шмелёву это не понравится. 

Глаз у него задёргался. 

— Может, вам в санчасть зайти? — робко предложил Гарька. 

— Зачем?

— Ну, там… чтоб осмотрели. Вы же в бою побывали. Вас снарядом не задело? 

— Задело — не говорил бы с тобой сейчас, — проворчал Угрюмцев. — А в санчасть, пожалуй, зайду. Голова кружится. Вот ещё такой нелепости не хватало. 

— Что с ним? — шепнул Ромка. 

— Наверное, взрывной волной ударило. 

— Может, и хорошо, что Снейп не шпион. Привык я к нему, хоть он и сволочь. А что Засувка сказал про записку? 

Гарька с размаха ударил себя по лбу. 

— Совсем из головы вон! 

Он вытащил злополучный листок из кармана. 

— Вроде на нём было меньше написано, — заметил Ромка. 

И, правда, новые буквы проступили на бугристой запятнанной бумаге. 

— «Ав… моб…» — прочитал Гарька. — «Удобнейшая возможно…» 

— Китайская грамота, — заключил Ромка. 

— Вовсе нет. «Автомобиль» — вот что тут написано. Шмелёв ездит на автомобиле, все это знают. 

— Хотят испортить тормоза? 

— Не знаю. Надо сегодня ночью подежурить возле него. Это как охота на тигра, а автомобиль — вроде козлёнка на приманку. 

— Мне сегодня ночью в караул, — подавленно сказал Ромка. 

— Ничего, постерегу один. 

Улизин насупился — он тоже хотел охотиться на тигра. 

***  
Ночью заморосил мелкий дождик. Небо раскисло, как осенью. В стороне Новороссийска хлопотали пушки. Алые зарницы плясали в серых тучах, треск разрывов доносился, будто гром. В ответ глухо ахали городские батареи. 

Гарька ждал, кое-как устроившись в кустах напротив сарая, в котором укрыли на ночь «студебеккер» командарма. Одежда промокла до нитки, из носа тоже закапало, однако сдаваться он не собирался. 

Несколько раз он встряхивался, заслышав шаги, и всякий раз разочарованно опускался обратно — то патруль проходил мимо, то припозднившийся станичник. 

Стемнело. Дождь припустил сильнее. Гарька опустил голову, уткнувшись в колени. Уснуть он не боялся — ледяные струйки воды затекали за ворот. 

За забором замаячил серый силуэт. Горшечников встрепенулся, отвел ветку, всматриваясь. 

Человек в серой шинели тихо, стараясь не шуметь, перелез через плетень. 

Гарька, затаив дыхание, пропустил его мимо себя. Лицо шпиона скрывал козырёк низко надвинутой фуражки. 

Человек приблизился к сараю. Стена дождя отгораживала его от часовых, стоявших на крыльце. Звякнул и отвалился замок. Человек вошёл. Гарька, чуть подождав, последовал за ним. 

В сарае была темень — хоть глаз выколи. Гарька шёл, цепляясь за стену одной рукой, а другую вытянув перед собой. Лазутчик что-то делал, лязгая металлом. Яркий луч фонаря заметался по стенам, блеснул в лаковом крыле автомобиля. Гарька присел.

Свет перестал дрожать и метаться и неподвижным пятном сосредоточился на руках, ловко действующих в чреве «студебеккера». Человек захлопнул капот. 

Гарька потянулся к нагану, действуя, как ему казалось, неслышно, но шпион, почуяв неладное, обернулся в дверях. В его руке блеснул револьвер. 

Гарька, в три прыжка преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, бросился на него. Лазутчик рявкнул коротко, как медведь. Оба вывалились наружу, под дождь, сцепились клубком и покатились по земле. Гарька сразу понял, что перед ним не комиссар: весу в этом человеке было заметно больше. Некоторое время они барахтались в грязи. Противник был опытный, от его ударов у Гарьки перехватывало дыхание. 

Мокрая земля облепила одежду Горшечникова; он выскользнул из рук противника и метким ударом сбил с него фуражку. 

— Товарищ Угрюмцев! 

От неожиданности Горшечников отпрянул. 

— Серый волк тебе товарищ, огрыза собачья! — Угрюмцев подмял Гарьку под себя и принялся колотить головой о землю. 

Гарька слабо хватался за лацканы его шинели, потом затих. 

— Лежи, привыкай, — Угрюмцев отряхнул фуражку и надел на голову. — Скоро затвердеешь, сучонок. 

Горшечников съёжился, как пружина. Угрюмцев примерился пнуть его; Гарька, развернувшись, ударил его ногами в живот. Враг отлетел в сторону, выронив револьвер, тут же поднялся, но и Горшечников не терял времени: вскочив, он с разворота сложенными в «замок» руками ударил Угрюмцева под рёбра. Предателя развернуло, он кулём свалился на землю. Гарька снял ремень, стянул руки Угрюмцева за спиной. Штаны немедленно поползли вниз. Выругавшись, Гарька подтянул их и заставил Угрюмцева подняться.

— Вот и всё. Вперёд, что ли? Пускай командарм сам потолкует со своим комиссаром. 

Угрюмцев дёрнулся, но, почувствовав ствол нагана между лопаток, пошёл ровно. 

В окне штабной хаты горел свет. Гарька прихлестнул пленника к коновязи, будёновкой как мог обтёр грязь с лица. 

У штаба несли караул двое из шабленковского отряда. 

— Пароль, — потребовал один. 

Гарька отозвался как полагается. Его пропустили. 

— Куда? — вскинулся сонный дежурный. 

— Командарм здесь? 

— Он работает. Ступайте, товарищ, утром придёте. 

— Утром нельзя. Дело срочное. Прошу немедленно доложить. 

— Ступай, ступай, — рассердился дежурный. — Дело у него! Где часовые? Безобразие!

— Ладно, ухожу.

Гарька шагнул к дверям, резко развернулся и проскочил мимо оторопевшего дежурного. 

Шмелев положил перо рядом с чашкой давно остывшего чая, строго посмотрел на Гарьку. 

— Почему без доклада?

— Товарищ командарм, — высунулся из-за гарькиного плеча дежурный, — разрешите, я этого нахала на гауптвахту отправлю? 

— Я шпиона поймал, товарищ командарм, — выдохнул Гарька. — Он вас убить собирался. 

— Даже так? — Шмелёв поправил очки. — Товарищ Горшечников, если не ошибаюсь? 

— Кто же ещё, — произнёс знакомый голос сзади. Гарька обернулся. Комиссар отодвинул его с дороги и прошёл в комнату. — Здравия желаю, товарищ командарм. 

— Шпион, как я понимаю — это человек, называвшийся Угрюмцевым? 

— Вы знали? — опешил Гарька. 

— Поздравляю, Горшечников, — Север криво улыбнулся. — Вы мастер ставить палки в колёса. Мы рассчитывали проследить за лже-Угрюмцевым и установить личность его связного и второго шпиона… 

— Ещё одного? — Гарька вертел головой, пытаясь глядеть одновременно на комиссара и Шмелёва. 

— Безусловно, — подтвердил командарм. — Если вы помните, в Тенгинской ваш отряд попал в засаду. Откуда люди Безносого узнали о ваших планах? Ведь Угрюмцева тогда в отряде не было. Он приехал специально, чтобы скоординировать действия шпионов, работающих в различных отрядах, а попутно — устранить вашего покорного слугу, — тут Шмелёв улыбнулся, будто вероятность гибели от вражеской руки его забавляла. 

— А я всё испортил? — Гарька повесил голову. 

— Мальчишка, — процедил Север. — Всё цацки-пецки вам нужны, всё играетесь!

— Я не знал! — закричал Гарька в отчаянии. — Я хотел как лучше! 

— Делать нечего, — подытожил Шмелёв. — Ведите сюда Угрюмцева. Где вы его оставили? 

— К забору привязал. 

Север выплюнул короткое ругательство и выбежал из комнаты. Шмелёв иронически улыбнулся. 

— Он не мог уйти. У него руки связаны, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Гарька. 

Послышался шум. Комиссар ввёл самозваного Угрюмцева. 

— Почти отвязался, — сообщил он. — Едва успел. 

В комнату вошла Маголова. 

— Стенографистку позвать? 

— Не нужно, Марья Васильевна. Если вас не затруднит, стенографируйте сами. А вы садитесь сюда. 

Угрюмцев сел на предложенный стул, расставил колени. 

— Как ваше настоящее имя? — спросил Шмелёв. 

Шпион молчал. 

— Вы, должно быть, и сами понимаете, как мало смысла в запирательстве. 

— Вы меня расстреляете? 

— Иного вы не заслуживаете. 

— Тогда какой мне смысл отвечать? 

— Вы правы, — Шмелёв обернулся к Снейпу. — Вызовите конвой. 

— Постойте, — Угрюмцев стиснул челюсти, обдумывая что-то. — Нет, вашего снисхождения мне не нужно. Однако ответить могу, коли интересно. Моё имя Варфоломей Крачковский. 

— Что вы сделали с настоящим Угрюмцевым? 

— Иных уж нет, а те далече… Чик-чик, и в канаву. 

Маголова быстро подняла глаза и тут же опустила. Карандаш в её руке уверенно выводил стенографические закорючки. 

— В чём смысл покушения? Даже если бы вы достигли цели, моя смерть не остановила бы наступления и не предотвратила бы разгрома ваших армий. 

— Но мятеж в Гостогаевской и Анапе был бы сорван. 

— Почему вы так уверены в этом?

— Это вы убедили командиров «зелёных» выступить на вашей стороне. 

Шмелев приподнял седые брови и переглянулся со Снейпом. 

— Однако разведка у вас поставлена недурно. 

Снейп коротко вздохнул. Вид у него сделался озабоченный. 

«Шпион в штабе», — понял Гарька. Его точило раскаяние. Не напади он так опрометчиво на Угрюмцева-Крачковского, сегодня или завтра второй шпион был бы уже раскрыт. 

— Он что-то подложил в «студебеккер», — сказал он, желая хоть чем-то искупить вину. — Наверное, бомбу.

— Марья Васильевна, велите Деревянко осмотреть автомобиль, — распорядился Шмелёв. 

Маголова кивнула и вышла. 

— Завтра вас разнесло бы на куски, — сказал Крачковский. — Чудом избежали. Не страшно?

— За правое дело погибнуть не страшно, — ответил Шмелёв. 

— Правое? — злобно спросил Крачковский. — Цель оправдывает средства, тем и живёте. Убедили «зелёных» поднять восстание в Гостогаевской, а потом их же истребите без зазрения совести. 

— Он ещё про совесть говорит! — возмутился Гарька. 

Угрюмцев взглянул на него с сожалением. 

— Ваш марксизм, — сказал он, — вот подлинный опиум для народа. Ваши знамёна выкрашены кровью одурманенный детей… 

— Я разбираюсь в политической ситуации, — возразил Гарька с достоинством. — Не тёмный какой-нибудь, спасибо. Ваши-то знамёна чем выкрашены? Злоклятова вообще чуть не убили, а он ведь на вашей стороне. 

— Белоручка, ничтожество, — процедил Угрюмцев. — И отец его — скользкая сволочь… все умрут, они останутся. 

— И до них доберёмся, — пообещал Гарька. 

— Решительно не понимаю, почему вы так уверены в грядущей расправе с «зелёными», — Шмелёв коснулся аккуратно подстриженного клинышка бородки. — Убедили один раз, убедим и второй — принять наши взгляды, встать на сторону большевиков. Это наши будущие товарищи. 

Угрюмцев хрипло рассмеялся. 

— До первой стенки они вам товарищи. 

— Все, кто захотят трудиться на благо России, найдут в ней своё место, — сказал Шмелёв. — А с мародёрами и бандитами у нас дружбы не будет, это верно. Ведь от таких людей и вы бы избавились. 

— Большевики все — мародёры и бандиты по призванию. Как вы, интеллигентный человек, могли докатиться до служения этой сволочи? 

— Я служу России, — ответил Шмелёв. — В большевиках сейчас заключается её спасение. Вы ведь сами не верите в успех белого движения, не правда ли? 

— Нет. Наши войска дезорганизованы, — Угрюмцев тяжело мотнул головой. — Рядовой состав не доверяет офицерам, офицеры не верят руководству. Распоряжения главнокомандующего не выполняются. Мы погибли. 

— Почему же вы продолжаете сражаться за заведомо проигранное дело?

— Потому что большевизм гнусен. Вы — враги России, железная саранча… я знаю, что погиб, знал давно, но уничтожал вас, пока мог, и, если выживу сегодня, буду уничтожать ещё. Хоть сколько-то с собой утащу, пусть хоть двумя паразитами станет меньше — значит, я жизнь свою прожил не зря. 

В проулке, как сом в омуте, плеснул хвостом взрыв. Стёкла вздрогнули.

— Вот и конец вашей адской машине, — сказал Шмелёв. — И вам конец, и вашему строю. 

— Мне — возможно. А вот адская машина… — Крачковский усмехнулся. — Адская машина только начала свою работу. 

***  
Крачковского увели. Гарька вышел в маленькую комнатку. Дежурный смотрел на него раздражённо и в то же время одобрительно. 

— Хват ты, парень. А всё же на гауптвахту тебя отправить не мешает. 

Гарька чихнул три раза подряд. 

— Э, да ты мокрый, как мышь, — заметил дежурный. — Погоди, я тебе сейчас сухую шинель принесу. 

Гарька прислонился к стене, ожидая. В приоткрытую дверь доносились голоса. 

— Что вы думаете о Горшечникове? — спросил Шмелёв. 

«Эх, сейчас и припечатает!» — Гарька опустил голову. 

Однако комиссар ответил:

— Парень упорный, с волевым характером, и любознательный. Заносит его часто, но это от молодости. 

Дежурный вернулся, протянул Горшечникову шинель. 

— Владей. А эту выбрось. 

— Спасибо, — Гарька расплылся в широкой улыбке. 

— Нема за що, — отозвался дежурный. 

Гарька весело шлёпал по лужам, когда его нагнал комиссар. 

— Ступай за мной. 

Не оглядываясь и не повторяя приглашения, он вошёл в хату. Едва Гарька вошёл, Север захлопнул дверь и навис над Горшечниковым. 

— Я тебе, змеёныш, уже который раз твои фокусы прощаю, а ты что сделал?!

— Что я такого сделал? — вякнул Гарька, падая с небес на землю. 

— Ничего! Всего лишь пытался очернить меня перед командармом. 

— Я же не к нему… к Засувке. 

— А какая разница? 

— Но я вас видел… и листок с инструкцией нашёл. 

— Ты ко мне прийти мог?!

— А вдруг бы вы оказались предателем?

Север замахнулся. Гарька втянул голову в плечи. Комиссар опустил руку и отодвинулся. 

— Если ты, Горшечников, не находишь в себе сил служить под моим началом — переводись в другой полк, — сказал он, остывая. — За спиной шипеть и дуться — последнее дело. 

— Вы меня за эти снимки чуть не убили! — сказал Гарька. — Откуда я мог знать… вы бы мне всё равно правды не сказали. 

— Это моя жизнь.

— А это моя мама! Была… — Гарька сморгнул непрошеную слезу. 

— Ты её помнишь? — Комиссар поглядел с любопытством. 

— Нет. 

— Так чего разнюнился? 

— До чего же вы зловредный человек! — рассердился Гарька. — Я даже не знаю, отчего они с отцом умерли! Мне тётка ничего не рассказала. 

— Их убили. 

— Кто?! 

— Ничего я не знаю, Горшечников. Я в то время на каторге тачку катал. И знакомы мы были давно — целая жизнь прошла. 

— Тогда зачем вы храните её фотографию? 

— Я храню фотографию своей матери, — отрезал Север. — Это во-первых. А во-вторых… это не твоё дело! 

— Странно, что вы князь, — Гарька украдкой ухмыльнулся. 

— Ничего, кроме дурного, я от своего княжества не видал, — сказал Север. — До революции — оттого, что мать титула не имела, после — оттого, что отец имел. 

— Можно вопрос?

— Ты уже дюжину задал. Ладно, спрашивай. 

— Товарищ Засувка сказал, у вас партийное имя было — Химик. А почему? 

— Человек, который подарил мне имя, был студент-химик, двоюродный брат одного из наших товарищей. Он умирал от туберкулёза и хотел хоть смертью послужить делу революции. Мы встретились в уединённом поместье — один человек, сочувствующий нашему делу… впрочем, это неважно теперь. Врач тоже был из наших. Когда тот человек умер, я мог пользоваться его документами. Первое время после перевоплощения я старался лишний раз на люди не показываться. Делать мне было нечего. Я проштудировал все его книги и увлёкся. Делал нитроглицерин и динамит для наших ребят. 

— И симпатические чернила? 

— Всё-таки подозреваешь? — Комиссар усмехнулся. 

— Нет, — Гарька помотал головой. — Я же знаю, для кого была записка. А как там, на каторге? 

— Холодно, голодно, тачка тяжёлая, кандалы того тяжелее, — лаконически ответил Север. 

— А наших… товарищей там много было? 

— Да. 

— Вот бы и мне так! 

— Сдурел ты, что ли? — Север глянул с изумлением. — Тюрьма — место тяжёлое. Слабого сломает, сильного покорёжит. Не проси такой судьбы. 

— Я готов жизнь положить за Советскую власть, любой подвиг совершить!

— Сейчас ты чем занимаешься? Как раз подвиги и совершаешь. 

Гарька чихнул и зарделся. 

— На, выпей, — Снейп плеснул в рюмку ядовито-зеленой жидкости. — Выгонит простуду в один момент. 

Гарька осушил рюмку и застыл с открытым ртом. 

— А ты думал, батька мёд пьёт? — Север неслышно прошёлся по комнате. — Георгина знала о твоей затее? 

— Нет, — поспешно ответил Гарька. — Что вы! Мы не ска… я не сказал. Ничего она не знала. 

— Даже врать не умеешь, — сказал комиссар устало. — Туда же — подполье, каторга… Ступай отдыхать, Горшечников. 

— Она не знала, — повторил Гарька. 

— Спокойной ночи! — рявкнул Север. — Выметайся!

Гарька вымелся. 

***  
На следующий день отряд, взволнованный новостями, кипел ключом. 

— А тех, кто попытается вызвать смуту и грабежи, мы сотрём с лица земли. Дело народа и революции в твёрдых руках, товарищи! — говорил Лютиков с крыльца. 

— Штой-то не пойму, — Храпов почесал в затылке. — Куды заговор клонился? 

— Лже-Угрюмцев хотел убить генерала Шмелёва, — объяснила ему Георгина.

— Ведь такая голова была, — удивлялся Хмуров. — Говорил, как по-писаному. 

— Обличье соколье, а сердце воронье, — заключил Фильченко. 

Часть войск, стоявших в Раевской, уже покинула станицу, направляясь к Новороссийску. Отряд Севера выходил следующим утром. 

Дымили костры. Хмуров смотрел на провалившиеся крыши сгоревших хат. 

— Кончится война — столько работы будет, что в десять лет не провернёшь. 

— Нескоро ещё, — сказал Ромка. 

— Закончим. В восемнадцатом ещё могли быть сомнения, а теперь — наша берёт.

Чернецкий ходил вокруг своего Орлика, угощая его то сахарком, то морковкой. 

— Свёл у кого-то, — завистливо шипел Фильченко. 

— Тебе что? — увещевал его Храпов. — Ты на такого молодца не сядешь, скинет. 

— Мне и не надо, — огрызнулся завхоз. — Лучше моей Кошки всё равно нет. 

Серенькая облезлая Кошка, отменная прыгунья, покосилась на Гарьку хитрым глазом и вдруг взбрыкнула. 

— Зараза! — Горшечников, не ожидавший нападения, нелепо взмахнул руками. 

— Гарька, Серафим, идите чай пить, — позвала Георгина. 

Чернецкий с сожалением отошёл от Орлика, подмигнул Гарьке. 

— Как дела, герой? 

— Какой там герой, — вздохнул Горшечников. — Комиссара оговорил, операцию сорвал. 

— Зато шпиона поймал на горячем, — Серафим упал на табурет, вытянул длинные ноги в щегольских сапогах. Георгина за перегородкой возилась с самоваром, ей помогал Лютиков. — За Севером больше следить не будешь? 

— Нет. Засувка мне всё рассказал. То есть, мне кажется, не всё, но главное, — Гарька посмотрел на Серафима. — А ты откуда узнал?

— От Злоклятова. Тогда, в Тенгинской, он мне всю правду выложил, — Серафим ухмыльнулся. — Во всех подробностях. Ты, Гарька, не сомневайся. Север — человек надёжный, попросту Засувка решил тебя не смущать. Посадили Севера помимо всего прочего ещё и за содомию.

Горшечников захлопал глазами. 

— Ты Закону Божьему в гимназии учился? – вздохнул Чернецкий.

— Учился, — кивнул Гарька.

— Про содомский грех знаешь?

— Это когда жители Содома и Гоморры на ангелов напали, — кивнул Гарька.

— Это когда естественное употребление женского полу заменяют на противоестественное мужского, — наставительно сказал Серафим. — Полицейский врач осмотрел труп офицера, которого Север укокошил, и нашёл, что того как раз и употребили. 

— А как же… Серафим, а как это может быть? Ну, я хочу сказать — куда? Ведь некуда же. 

Чернецкий поперхнулся и замахал на Гарьку руками. 

— Ну тебя, Горшечников! Ещё не хватало, чтобы я тебе технику объяснял. Всё равно пробовать не станешь. Неправда это, понял? Однополчане убитого решили прикрыть срам своего товарища, известного содомита, на нашего князька заодно и этот грех повесили. Почитай, — он бросил на стол сложенный вчетверо листок. — Злоклятов-младший потерял, когда выбирался на волю. 

Гарька взял письмо. 

«С годами дьявольские наклонности молодого разбойника развились и получили логическое завершение: на каторге он сошёлся с большевиками, принял их учение, затем бежал и жил по фальшивым документам какого-то несчастного, без сомнения, погибшего от рук самого Салазариани или его помощников. Под тем же фальшивым именем он сражался на германском фронте. Я слышал, что при этом он проявил большую отвагу. Не сомневаюсь, впрочем, что первоочередною его целью было проведение пропаганды. Когда мы встретились, он был уверен, что я не знаю его подлинного имени и признаю его, как соратника по оружию. Ныне он подался в комиссары. Вот из таких людей и состоит большевистская партия!»

— Опять чужие письма читаешь? 

Гарька вздрогнул. Снейп вынул письмо из его руки. 

— Мне Серафим дал. 

— Ну и что? — беззаботно пожал плечами Чернецкий. — Ничего особенного там не написано. 

Лютиков покачал головой, взял письмо и спрятал его в нагрудный карман. 

Георгина внесла самовар. 

— Выходим завтра? — уточнил Серафим и широким жестом поставил на стол темную пузатую бутылку. — Коньяк французский. А это, Ромуальд, поделишь с Георгиной — шоколад швейцарский. 

Лютиков страдальчески поморщился. 

— Наградили же имечком, — проворчал он. — А кстати, об именах. Всё хочу спросить, Север, почему тебя Маголова Блондином называет? 

— Привыкла за годы партийной работы. Сразу после побега я перекрасился в блондина, — комиссар смущённо покашлял. — Патентованная краска «Холлендер»… потом пришлось голову побрить, а то смех смехом — корни чёрные, концы белые, хоть в зоосад устраивайся, зеброй работать. Так и стали называть, вроде в шутку. 

Серафим разлил коньяк. 

— Клопами пахнет, — принюхался Гарька. 

— Пей, разборчивый! — Серафим подлил себе и Северу. 

— Признавайся, откуда взял? — Комиссар покачал стакан, наслаждаясь клопиным запахом. 

«Сейчас носом потянет — и вынюхает всё до дна!» — Гарька хихикнул и сделал глоток. Жидкий огонь прокатился по языку, выстелил бархатом желудок. 

— Где взял, там нету, — бодро ответил Чернецкий. 

— Опять к товарищам спиной поворачиваешься, шляхтич? — спросил комиссар, пока ещё добродушно. 

— К тебе, князинька, спиной поворачиваться опасно, — закуражился Чернецкий. — Оглянуться не успеешь, как в койке окажешься. Вмиг за жопу возьмешь.

Снейп допил коньяк, поднялся и деловито хрястнул Серафима промеж глаз.

— Сука, — прохрипел Чернецкий, поднимаясь. — Зачем сразу в рожу-то?

— Нечего меня срамить, — огрызнулся Север. 

— Ах, какие мы нежные, — Серафим дёрнул плечом. Капли крови падали из носа, пятная белый подворотничок. 

— Погремел бы кандалами за это самое, поглядел бы я на тебя. 

— Не каждому так свезёт, — развеселился неуёмный Чернецкий. 

— Ты, Серафим, для себя реши, большевик ты или деклассированный элемент, — увещевал Чернецкого Лютиков, прикладывая ему ко лбу тряпку, смоченную ледяной водой.

— Я — царь природы и гражданин мира!

— Тогда самое тебе место на свалке истории, — мстительно сказал Снейп. — В нашем обществе с царями покончено раз и навсегда. Ты последний остался. 

— Как дети, — покачала головой Георгина. 

Север обернулся к ней, складывая губы в вежливую улыбку. 

— Товарищ Грамматикова! Могу я узнать, что вы забыли в обществе столь ненадёжного человека, как я?

— Что? — воззрилась на него Георгина. 

— Разве не вы следили за мной, надеясь, что я шпион? 

Георгина беспомощно огляделась. 

— Так, я пошёл, — Чернецкий направился к двери, прижимая мокрую тряпку к носу. 

Комиссар удержал его. 

— Нет, это товарищ Грамматикова нас покидает. 

— Я…

— Покидает нас и перемещается к своим политически безупречным товарищам! — Глаза Снейпа вспыхнули, как угли. 

— Север… — попытался остановить его Лютиков. 

— Я тоже не люблю предателей, — безжалостно закончил комиссар и отвернулся. 

Бледная Георгина вскинула голову и чётким шагом вышла за дверь. 

— Это же я шпионил, — сказал Гарька. — Она вовсе не виновата! Товарищ комиссар! Это жестоко. 

— Нельзя так с девушками обращаться, — поддержал его Лютиков. 

Комиссар отвернулся, делая безразличное лицо. 

Серафим разлил остатки коньяка, отвёл с лица богатый чуб. 

— За прекрасный пол, — провозгласил он. — Не в верности их сила, брат. 

Гарька отставил стакан и выскочил во двор, за Георгиной. 

Георгина замерла у коновязи, глотала гордые слёзы, повернувшись спиной ко всему миру. Весь мир — Ромка и Олёна Максименко — смотрели на неё в растерянности. 

— Ты не расстраивайся, — начал Гарька. — Я сказал, что один во всём виноват. Он передумает. 

— Мне всё равно, — надменно сказала Георгина. — И зачем только нужны мужчины? Мне вот совсем не нужны. Особенно этот. Пускай хоть сквозь землю провалится. Пусть хоть тонет — руки не подам… 

Конец угрозы, булькая, потонул в слезах, как воображаемый Снейп — в водах Кубани. 

— Много от мужчин бед для нашего пола, — вздохнула Олёна. — А всё же как без них? Человек без любви — что яблоня бесплодная. 

— Я одна проживу. Буду бороться за революцию, в этом моё единственное счастье. А мужчин я ценю исключительно как товарищей по борьбе, в остальном они мне не интересны. Особенно этот. «Свобода — женщина с широким, твердым шагом, со взором огневым, под гордо реющим по ветру красным флагом, под дымом боевым»*, — процитировала она, вскидывая голову, но не удержалась и всхлипнула еще раз.

— Пусть комиссару достаётся, — сказал Ромка шёпотом. — Уж очень она человек возвышенный. Поди, и щей не сварит — всё книжки будет читать. 

— Она будет читать, а ты — щи варить и портки стирать, — ухмыльнулся Гарька. — Всё по справедливости. 

— Какая же это справедливость, когда мужик бабьим делом занимается? — Ромка насупился. 

— А такая, что это месть за годы женского угнетения, — объяснил Гарька. 

— Вот ты, Горшечников, подкованный, а иногда такую чушь спорешь, что хоть падай, — посетовал Улизин. 

— Сразу и сдался. Возвышенный… а ты дотянись, Ромка. Иначе всю жизнь будешь по земле ползать. 

— Не всем же в поднебесье крыльями трещать. На то и земля, чтоб мы по ней ползали. Наша она теперь, земля-то. Я её пуще всякой бабы люблю, как мамку, как революцию — вот как! 

Гарька махнул рукой. 

— Пусть, земля так земля… Разве я о том? 

В Новороссийске грузились на суда остатки измятой армии, увозили с собой остатки разбитого трона. Многие из людей, толпившихся там, на этих скорбных кораблях, были храбрецы, многие из них блистали умом и талантами, и всё это должно было пропасть втуне, угаснуть, потому что всё это было — прошлое. 

Будущее они оставили здесь. Его, как трофей, подняли Гарька, Ромка, Георгина и их товарищи. Их будущее реяло по ветру, окрашенное кровью их сердец, и вело за собой всех, кто будет строить новый мир, на земле и в поднебесье. 

 

* Начпоарм — начальник политотдела армии.  
*Огюст Барбье. Собачий пир. Перевод В. Г. Бенедиктова


End file.
